


Cautionary Tale

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Smallville
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Angst, Temptation, morally gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex thinks of the reasons he shouldn't be kissing Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cautionary Tale

They kiss and he pulls away.

Lex wants to warn him, wants to say that no one has ever survived loving him; loving him is like poison.

He wants to speak but Clark's lips are nearing again, pink and full and relentless. Predatory in way that Lex isn't used to seeing. Not from Clark, anyway.

Lex kisses him back, forceful, and Clark meets him. It's half ballet and half battle: half the kiss of poison and half that kiss that wakes you from the dead. 

They stop, and Clark grins, himself again suddenly. His smile is goofy and broad.

Lex knows that if he were a better man, he would warn Clark away. 

He also knows that he's not going to.

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic on lj for the prompt "Poison."


End file.
